


Inference

by kangeiko



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-07
Updated: 2006-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House thinks that Chase probably named his surfboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inference

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100fandoms challenge, with the dreaded prompt: koala. This is unashamedly bad, fair warning being given...

  
House thinks that Chase probably named his surfboard. (That Chase has a surfboard at all is not really in question.) If he tips his head to one side, the sitting Chase, arms crossed over his white lab coat, is magically in the correct position for riding a wave, and House laughs at how stupid he looks. The ducklings pause in whatever meaningless noises they were making and look at him, before turning back to attempting to diagnose the patient with something other than the blindingly obvious. The window is wide open, because even New Jersey gets piping hot in the summer and the breeze catches Chase's surfer-boy hair and flicks it up, so it's sticking out in odd angles. House amuses himself by thinking that it probably looks even more stupid when Chase is on a surfboard - a surfboard with a _name_, he reminds himself, probably something wildly British or Kiwi-inspired like 'Bethany', or 'Evilest Koala in the World' - and he doesn't actually hear Cameron come out with something not terribly stupid.

" - stop speaking." She looked at him. "And say it again. What?"

She hesitated, looking unsure suddenly. "I mean, it would account for the elevated blood pressure -"

Nonsense. He went back to ignoring the slow of gurgle brain-death that came tumbling out of the ducklings' mouths. Maybe not 'Evilest Koala', although that definitely had something to it. Chase had grabbed on the moment he'd arrived and had refused to let go, even when threatened with extreme sarcasm. Frankly, House was getting a little tired of it all. He wished that Chase would hurry up with this protracted 'spying' business.

"What did you name your surfboard?" He asked abruptly.

Chase blinked. "What?"

"Your surfboard. I'm assuming that you're still a rad surfer, man." He did a little wiggle with his hand, middle fingers folded under and thumb and pinky sticking out.

Chase followed the motion with his eyes, a slow flush spreading across his cheekbones. "I never surfed," he said defensively.

"Huh."

"I think the patient surfed," Foreman said slowly.

"What you mean to say is, the patient has a tattoo of a surfer and why would anyone have _that_ stuck on their ass unless they held it near and dear to their heart?" House caught Cameron's expression. "Ah, _someone_ has done their quota of espionage for the week." Smiling suddenly, House nodded. "Off you go."

Chase was still looking bewildered while a slow smile stretched across Cameron's face and she snatched up the patient's folder.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked, confused, as they headed out.

"He _does_ surf - and the tattoo included the surfboard's name."

"So?"

"It's 'Mary Jane'!"

"Stop a second," Chase pushed the door open, "isn't that his dog's name?"

The door closed behind them, and their voices abruptly faded. "Would _you_ call your surfboard after your dog?"

"_I never surfed_!"

House snorted, and surveyed his kingdom once again. "Methinks the surfer-boy doth protest too much," he murmured, and promptly lost interest as he caught sight of the clock on the far wall. _General Hospital_ would be on any minute, and a man had to have priorities.  
*  
fin


End file.
